Emotion
by Gody
Summary: Severus ne sait pas comment dire ses sentiments mais lorsque la femme qu'il aime veut absolument les entendre il devra les dire. One shot.


Voici un petit one shot rien que pour ceux qui me lisent!

One shot.

Émotions.

Il ne comprenait pas. Mais que voulait-elle dire? Severus posa lentement sa tête sur le mur, réprimant a grande peine l'envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Mais s'était quoi ses paroles sibyllins qui ne voulait rien dire d'après lui!

-Ne pourrais-tu pas me dire tes VRAIS émotions. Montre les moi… je t'aime…

Et merde! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'aimait? N'avait-elle aucun sens commun! Quelle était son fichue rapport! Et puis il montrait ses vrais émotions. Ne comprenait-elle donc pas l'effort qu'il avait du faire pour lui prendre la main en publique? Ne comprenait-elle pas le grand mal qu'il s'était donné pour lui acheter un cadeau de noël lui qui ne le faisait jamais! Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il lui montrait qu'il tenait a elle de milliard de façon toutes plus difficiles les unes que les autres. Il n'était pas habitué a avoir des gestes tendres. Prendre la main de quelqu'un était extrêmement difficile pour lui. Pourquoi d'ailleurs accordait-on tant d'importance a de simples gestes stupides! Merde de merde! Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait partir. Loin. Très loin. Sa vie a elle était a Poudlard. Elle appartenait a ce lieux. Lui n'appartenait a rien. Excepté a lui même. Elle venait juste de devenir professeur. Il n'oublierait jamais son regard emplis de bonheur. Son immense sourire qui avait creusé 2 fossettes dans ses joues. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il l'avait tellement remarqué. Elle avait 17 ans de moins que lui. Et elle s'appelait Hermione Granger. Et merde! Il pourrait partir a Salem. On avait un besoin urgent d'un professeur de potion. Pourquoi pas lui? Il n'aurait qu'a aller voir le directeur de Salem et laisser a Dumbledor une lettre. Il n'était en aucun cas irremplaçable. Quand a Hermione…. Elle l'oublierait. Elle était jeune. Elle était belle. Elle pourrait avoir n'importe quel homme et elle en trouverait un qui la comprendrait mieux que lui ne l'aurait jamais comprise. Juste a cette idée une étrange boule se forma au creux de son estomac et il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Puis, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers ses appartements. Par contre ce a quoi il ne s'attendait s'était a la voir la planté devant sa porte telle une statue d'ivoire aux grands yeux marrons et a la bouche pulpeuse. Ses fossettes n'étaient pas aux rendez-vous puisqu'elle ne souriait pas. Elle sursauta légèrement en le voyant. Mais aussitôt redressa la tête. Signe qu'elle était la pour lutter.

-Severus il faut que je te parle. Dit-elle avec conviction.

-Pas le temps faut que je fasse mes bagages. Siffla-t-il.

Toute sa belle assurance partie alors. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Severus avala difficilement sa salive et la poussa légèrement pour entrer dans sa chambre. Hermione sembla reprendre ses esprits puisqu'elle rentra comme une furie.

-QUOI? Et ou vas-tu? Demanda-t-elle avec colère et… tristesse?

Pourquoi serait-elle triste? Il lui rendait un service en partant non?

-Quelque part.

-Pourquoi!

-Besoin de changer d'air.

-SEVERUS! Arrête pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça!

Il se figea en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux bonnes femmes. S'il partait elle aurait moins de problèmes en tête donc elle se sentirait mieux donc il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si en colère.

-Tu crois que tu peux partir comme ça sans me donner d'explication alors que ça fait 5 mois qu'on est ensemble! Non tu ne peux pas compris!

Puis, soudainement, elle saisit l'une de ses lampes et la jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur.

-Je ne te laisserais pas! Je veux savoir! Je sais que tu aimes Poudlard alors ne me dis pas que tu veux changer d'air je ne suis pas une idiote!

Cette fois ce fut un livre qui vola dans la pièce. Severus fixa avec fascination la furie brune qui se produisait devant lui.

-Dis moi pourquoi est-ce tu veux partir! Explique moi pourquoi!

-Je le fais pour toi.

La furie cessa, son regard se voilà et elle crispa les poings.

-Tu le fais pour… qui? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement calme.

-Pour toi. Je sais que tu aimes Poudlard et se sera moins pénible pour toi si je m'en vais.

Devant son regard glacé il se sentait obligé de s'expliquer.

-Tu veux partir pour ne pas que j'ai de peine? Raisonna-t-elle tout aussi froidement.

-Oui.

-TU ES UN CRÉTIN! UN IDIOT! UN IMBÉCILE! UN MACHOS! UN CRÉTIN!

S'il n'avait pas fait une tête de plus qu'elle, nulle doute qu'elle l'aurait lancé contre le mur. Elle se jeta sur lui avec la délicatesse d'un boulet de canon puis le martela de coup de poing.

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire! Tu me fais de la peine en partant compris! Je t'aime tu t'en vas et tu oses dire que c'est pour mon bien!

-Je ne suis pas assez sensible, tu ne seras jamais heureuse avec moi. Expliqua-t-il avec amertume.

-Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes sensible je veux que tu me dises ce que tu ressens… dit-elle avec lassitude toute colère envolé.

Elle s'écarta de lui en commençant a se diriger vers la porte. Severus sentit son cœur se miniaturisé en la voyant partir. S'était mieux ainsi beaucoup mieux. Il fallait qu'elle parte pour son propre bien.

-Je ne sais pas comment. Murmura-t-il malgré lui.

La brunette se figea.

-Je n'es jamais dit a quelqu'un que… que… que… je… ressentais quelque chose… je ne peux pas le faire comme toi tu le fais. Cela m'est impossible.

-Tu peux le faire Severus.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Je veux savoir. J'ai BESOIN de savoir.

Les mains crispés, Severus acquiesça.

-Mon cœur bat plus vite quand tu es la. Souffla-t-il si bas qu'elle aurait pu croire que ce qu'elle avait entendu était un rêve. Tu me rends nerveux, maladroit et au début je détestais ça. Tu es bizarre parce-que tu… enfin c'est assez étrange. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça pour quelqu'un et même pas pour moi même. Je n'ai jamais été heureux avant de te rencontrer et de… de…

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Refusant obstinément de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Et de t'aimer. Je t'aime…

Sa bouche se retrouva alors sollicité par d'autres fonctions que de parler. Quand leur baiser prit fin, la belle brunette prit sa tête entre ses mains et le regard droit dans ses yeux noirs insondable.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Fin! 


End file.
